1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the present invention, an image display device includes: an acceptance unit that accepts image information including at least one character image as a processing object; a detection unit that detects a size of a character included in the accepted image information; an extraction unit that extracts at least one part of the image information as a display object image; a decision unit that decides an enlargement ratio or a reduction ratio based on a size of the character included in the extracted display object image, information on the size of the character detected by the detection unit, and information on a size range for the character; and a display unit that displays the extracted display object image enlarged or reduced at the enlargement ratio or the reduction ratio decided by the decision unit.